


Knock

by the-intelligent-blonde (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: NSFW Yurio Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Crossdressing Kink, Hints of prostitution, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, gender fluid Yuri, more or less Otabek and JJ fighting for Yuri's attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/the-intelligent-blonde
Summary: Otabek Altin is a goddamn gentleman but when Yuri, the little slut he is, lets JJ mark him up, Mr. Patience loses his patience.





	Knock

Yuri Plisetsky was owned by no man. He could fuck who he wanted, when he wanted, and he did not have to report back to anyone. Most men came sniffing around, begging for a piece of that sweet ass, at all times of the night but Yuri would usually find himself preoccupied by one of his two favorite lovers. 

Otabek Altin was a gentleman. Surprisingly, Yuri had known him for several years as a friend before he had divulged what his job was to the man. Their relationship didn't change much after that but Yuri caught him occasionally staring at his ass for a second too long or saw the way his eyes darkened when he spotted a hickey on his pale neck. Those marks were usually left by his number one client. Yuri would still do his best to tease his friend for the looks he gave, to which Otabek would sputter an apology and carry on like nothing had happened. Still, it did nothing to cure Yuri's craving for the Kazakh Adonis. 

Jean-Jacques Leroy, or Yuri's number one client, was an annoying loud-mouth who had a thing for pretty boys, specifically Yuri, in ladies clothing. This kink didn't bother Yuri too much since the blond was gender fluid anyway but the way JJ would scream "It's JJ Style!" as he was cumming, was particularly grating on the Russian's nerves. Thank God he had the largest sized cock out of all of his clients or Yuri would have kicked him to the curb months ago.

That was how Yuri found himself in his current situation, face down on the mattress under The King as his best friend knocked on his door. His black nightie was pushed up to his flushed chest, matching panties digging into the flesh of his thighs as he tried to spread his legs even further for JJ.

"That's it, baby. Spread those legs for me. Ugn! You're such a good little slut." JJ grunted, slapping one of Yuri's asscheeks. The blond yelped and buried his face into the pillow, his hair sticking to his forehead. If only JJ would shut up, he could almost pretend that it was Otabek fucking him. The thought made his dick twitch. That was until JJ opened his fucking mouth again, shattering his blissful daydream.

"Fuck! Take it all, baby. That's it. Just like that."

"Oh my God, Leroy. Shut up and fuck me already- Ah!" Yuri broke off his growl with another yelp as JJ smacked his other asscheek hard.

"No one enjoys a slut that talks back, kitten." JJ snarled at him and Yuri retaliated by clenching around the cock in his ass.

"Shit! Fuck, baby. I'm so close." JJ groaned, readjusting his grip on Yuri's hips as he got ready to move again. At that moment though, there was a knock on his door. Yuri was used to these types of interruptions but it was the voice coming from the other side of the door that had him kicking JJ off of him and hurrying to put his robe on.

"Yura? Yura, you home?" The deep familiar voice sent a shudder down Yuri's spine as he ignored Jean's whines to come back to finish him off. He closed his bedroom door and nearly ran across his living room to open the door, finding Otabek standing on the other side. He struggled to smooth out his messed hair, hoping he didn't look as wrecked as he felt.

"Beka! Hey! What are you doing here?" Yuri's voice was pitched up from stress, his eyes shifting back to his bedroom before turning back to his best friend again.

"I, uh.. I brought you something. Yura, are you okay? You look flushed. Are you sick?" Otabek reached out a large hand to feel his forehead and Yuri flinched back, causing the larger man to frown.

"Yura. Are you okay?" He repeated and Yuri opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as realization dawned on the Kazakh's face, eyes narrowing as he spotted a fresh bite mark on his neck. "Oh. You're.. You're working, aren't you?"

"Beka, I'm so so sorry, but yeah. I've got a client." Yuri shifted uneasily, glancing to the bedroom again.

"Get rid of him." Otabek murmured darkly, eyes fixed on Yuri.

"What? Beka, I can't just throw them out. They've paid for a session. I shouldn't have even opened the door for you." Yuri frowned, crossing his arms.

"I don't care. Tell him to leave, Yura. Give him his money back if you need to." Otabek's hands reached to play with the tassels of Yuri's robe and the smaller boy swallowed thickly.

"Beka, I can't. You don't understand. This is my way of living. I need this money for food and bills." Yuri argued, gasping as he was cut off when the larger man took his face in his hands and kissed him breathless.

"I. Don't. Care." Otabek growled against his lips, making Yuri's knees go weak. "Yura, I will pay if you need me to."

"I'm not some cheap whore, Beka. It'll cost you quite a pretty penny." Yuri purred against his lips and nipped eagerly, drawing his tongue along the seem of Otabek's lips.

"That's fine by me. Now tell your little friend to leave."

Yuri sighed and pulled away, sauntering over to his bedroom door and opening it to find Jean was playing on his phone.

"Kitten! There you are. I was afraid you'd run off. Come back to bed and let's finish." He chuckled, tossing his phone away again.

"Yeah, no. Get dressed and get out, asshole." Yuri rolled his eyes with a huff. As he expected, JJ pouted at him but didn't move.

"Quit joking and get over here. I already paid for tonight." JJ's friendly dimeanor dropped as he growled.

"Fuck you and your money. Get your shit and get the fuck out. You're getting refunded." Yuri scowled back, not flinching when Jean let out a harsh laugh.

"Like hell I am." He stood up and made to move towards Yuri but the blond pushed the door open all the way to reveal Otabek glaring harshly at the client.

"Touch him and you'll lose your hand." Otabek's voice was low and dangerous, rolling his shoulders back. He was as tall as JJ but more muscular, his shoulders and chest broader than the Canadian's.

JJ grumbled as he staggered back, quickly pulling the condom off of his cock and tossing it in the bin before pulling his boxers and jeans back on. He continued to quietly bitch as he finished getting dressed and scurried to Yuri's front door where the blond was waiting with his money. Otabek was a few paces back, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

As soon as the door was locked behind Jean, Otabek was pressed against Yuri's back as his hands wandered along the Russian's body. His lips were right at Yuri's ear when he hummed. "What are you hiding under that robe, hmm?"

"Undress me and find out, big boy." Yuri canted his hips back to press against the Kazakh's, shivering when he found his cock was already hard in his pants as it pressed against his ass. Otabek groaned in his ear in response, suckling on the lobe before dipping his head to kiss at the bite mark on his pale throat. 

"Beka.. You can't make this a regular thing. I need these guys money to live." Yuri panted softly, untying the robe and letting it drop to the floor.

Otabek took a step back so Yuri could turn around to face him, his eyes roaming over the black nightie and cum stains on the panties. He shook his head and surged for Yuri's lips again, growling possessively.

"No, Yura. You don't need them. Let me take care of you. God, I love you so much." He murmured between kisses and Yuri whimpered softly at the thought. He could live an easy life with Otabek beside him. Jesus Christ did he want that so badly.

"F-Fuck, Beka." Yuri whimpered, biting his lip as Otabek trailed his hands down to his ass and squeezed. "Jesus. Okay. You win!"

"Win what, Yura? Tell me." The man leaned over and scooped him up by the thighs causing Yuri to wrap his arms around Otabek's neck while his legs wrapped around his hips.

"I'll be yours and only yours. I love you too, Beka. I've wanted this for so long." Yuri buried his face in the crook of the Kazakh's neck.

"I've wanted you for longer." Otabek murmured in response and carried Yuri to his bedroom, flopping him down so he could get undressed.

Yuri watched with wide eyes as Otabek took off his shirt, biting his lip as he watched his pants and boxers drop to the floor next. He swallowed thickly, taking in every inch before focusing on the cock between his legs.

"Holy shit!" He hissed and trailed a hand up his body to twist a nipple. "You've got the biggest cock I've ever seen!"

"Yura." Otabek warned gently, crawling onto the bed to hover over Yuri and lean in for more kisses. He snatched his hand away to lock it in place over the blond's head, nudging the nightie up with his nose to suckle on his nipple.

"Hah!" Yuri moaned loudly, his back arching off the bed as his free hand came to curl in the Kazakh man's undercut and pull. "B-Beka! Those are sensitive!"

"My apologies, Yura." He murmured and licked the hardened bud lightly.

He trailed kisses down the Russian's pale body, pulling his panties all the way off and cradling one leg in his hands as he leaned in to nip at his thighs.

"God, I've wanted to mark you for months." He growled and Yuri mewled weakly in response, trembling and twitching in the firm grip.

Otabek moved to the opposite leg quickly, leaving small lovebites all over the smaller boy's thighs as his weeping cock lay forgotten between his legs.

"Beka, please. I can't take it anymore. I need you to fuck me." Yuri whined and twisted out of the grip, rolling onto his chest to present himself to the other man. He reached for the forgotten bottle of lube off of his nightstand and tossed it back at Otabek. "I'm already prepped, baby. Just put it in."

"Condom?" Otabek questioned as he popped the lube and Yuri shook his head in response.

"I've never let anyone else fuck me without one. I want you to, Beka. Only you."

Otabek groaned deeply again and slicked up his cock, adding a little more to Yuri's already used hole by fingering him briefly. The smaller boy panted heavily into his pillow and gripped the sheets as Otabek's fingers explored him but it wasn't enough and he needed more.

"I said I was prepped." He scowled over his shoulder but the look melted into bliss as those magic fingers dragged over his prostate slowly.

"I know, Yura, but you said I was the biggest you've seen so I need to make sure you can handle me."

The words made sense bur Yuri wanted to argue against them. He opened his mouth but wasn't able to speak as Otabek pulled out his fingers as pushed the head of his cock in slowly, a low moan pushing from his lips instead.

"Oh, fuck! So big!" Yuri's eyes rolled back some as Otabek continued to slowly push in, filling every inch of him that no one had been able to reach before. When he finally bottomed out, Yuri thought he was going to lose his mind at the feeling. It was hot and tight and so fucking full.

"Yura? Baby, are you still with me?" Otabek's concerned voice barely reached his ears but he nodded anyway, hearing the sigh of relief from his lover. "Okay. Let me know when I can move. God you feel so good around me, Yura."

Warm hands trailed up and down his back and trembling thighs, soothing and massaging gently as Otabek waited for him to come back to Earth. It took a couple extra seconds but soon enough Yuri could hear his own harsh breathing and shook his hips a little.

"Ngh! Warn a man, Yura." Otabek grunted and shifted his hands to his hips to hold him still.

"Fucking get on with it then." Yuri tried to ignore how wrecked he already sounded.

A low chuckle was all he heard before the full feeling was leaving him only to have Otabek thrusting back in slowly. He kept up a gentle, easy rhythm for a bit, letting Yuri get used to the sensation of such a large cock fucking into his body.

"Beka~ More~" He whined and Otabek's grip on his hips tightened, his pace quickening as he thrust deeper.

Yuri couldn't stop the moans that spilled from his lips, his eyes rolling back again as he heard Otabek's quick puffs of breath in his ear. Lips and teeth marked at his neck and shoulders, peppering him with more bites and nips as Yuri was lost in a sea of bliss.

His hips had started pushing back on their own accord, a slick slapping sound reverberating in the room as their bodies met again and again.

Somehow Otabek's hand had snaked around to grip his cock without Yuri realizing it and he shuddered as he was thrown towards the edge of his orgasm, howling in pleasure as his ass clenched around the other man's cock.

"So beautiful, Yura. Cum for me." Otabek murmured, sounding more put together than Yuri had anticipated, and kissed the blond's shoulder before biting down. The Russian boy yelped again and moaned as his cock twitched hard, thick ropes of cum staining his bed sheets.

"B-Beka, please." He panted, feeling limp from his spectacular high. He sounded completely wrecked and needy as he bucked back weakly. It was all Otabek needed to reach his own orgasm, groaning loudly as he filled the smaller boys ass with his cum.

He slowly pulled out and flopped over as Yuri went boneless into his mattress. The Kazakh man gently pulled him against his side and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"I love you, Yura." He murmured as he nuzzled into the soft, golden strands.

"I love you too, Beka. I'll find a different job if you stay by my side." Yuri muttered back drowsily, burrowing his face into the warm chest. Otabek's hand traveled up and down his spine lazily, lulling him closer to unconsciousness. Only a minute or so later, the pair had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
